


Worth A Shot

by Ending_To_Begin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends being Jerks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, everybody likes tailgate, friends can be jerks, i know it's super duper late i'm sorry, so can rewind, sticky as hell, swerve can be a jerk, swerve likes tailgate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin
Summary: Everybody knows Tailgate and a certain purple broody mech are head-over-heels for one another. It's only a matter of time before one of them spills the beans... or is it?Swerve and Rewind play something of a trick on Tailgate, because DAMN that mini is fiiine.





	1. Telling Him

"What?!... Really...?"

Tailgate sank low in his seat, quivering slightly with a mix of emotions. That wasn't what he had wanted to hear- that ALL large mecha, Autobot, Decepticon, and neutral alike, were ruthless in the berth. 

 

"Interfacing is especially hard on minis, Tailgate," Rewind explained calmly.

 

"Unless you're lucky enough to end up with someone your own size, that is," Swerve finished for him.

 

"Yup. Something about their programming doesn't allow those big guys to be gentle. They can't help it. No matter who they 'face, it's all or nothing. You gotta' be careful."

 

Tailgate poked at his straw, sinking even lower.

"Oh... I.. Didn't know."

 

Swerve let out a cheery laugh. The sound was entirely out of place for the dismal conversation they were having. His servo clapped down over Tailgate's back with the same humor as the white mini glanced back up- his visor dim.

 

"It's alright Tailgate! You're just lucky you asked us first before plowing headlong into a conversation about it with someone like, say... Skids over there!"

 

Laughter rocking his frame, the bartender gestured to the blue mech passed out on the other end of his counter.

 

"You could'a been tricked and taken advantage of!"

 

"And we certainly don't want that," Rewind piped back, " 'specially not now, knowing your seals are still intact and all..."

 

"Yeah... You don't wanna have em broken by someone who's gonna be TOO rough do ya?"

 

Ducking his head, Tailgate was relieved when Swerve's chuckle made the question more rhetorical than anything. 

 

If he was to be honest... he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. 


	2. In Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being scared half to death... Tailgate simply can't say no.

It took several days, but Tailgate had decided. He was going to ask Cyclonus to be his first partner.

 

If what Cyclonus wanted was to play at first, following the idea that Tailgate wouldn't expect the typical decepticon-esq violence  _ all _ large bots displayed whilst interfacing, then so be it. Tailgate could handle that.

If he wanted to tease a while before pulling away and chastising him for thinking someone as regal as a jetformer would ever interface someone as low in rank as a waste disposal, he could handle that too. 

If Cyclonus decided to (quite literally) rip into him and leave him barely functional... yes, that would be okay too. He could deal with whatever ritual Cyclonus had, as long as the purple mech said yes. Tailgate wanted and would take whatever the warrior offered.

 

Reaching out towards purple armor, Tailgate's processor was stuck in a loop of, ' _ Just please,  _ **_PLEASE_ ** _ say yes. _ '


	3. Today's the Day!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailgate can hardly believe Cyclonus said yes. He said YES!!! *Squeeeeee*  
> But *gulp* He sure is big...

Tailgate giggled. He couldn't help it. With Cyclonus so close,  _ looming _ over him with his large frame and staring down like he was going to eat him alive, what else could he do? He had gotten himself into this situation, practically  _ begged _ for it, but now... Now his nerves were getting the best of him. He only hoped his giggle would be interpreted as one of anticipation, not anxiety.

 

At Swerve's he had been so full of confidence, so  _ SO _ ready to finally ask, despite his lack of extra charge. Even with his friend's warning still heavy in his processor.

 

After all Cyclonus had done, after all  _ TAILGATE _ had done, and with how close they had grown, he was sure he was ready. Not even Cyclonus' surprised glance had phased him.

Yes! Tailgate most certainly w _ as _ still sealed, and yes, yes, YES- he had decided he wanted Cyclonus, his  _ closest _ friend and companion, to have the 'honor' of breaking said seals.

There was no embarrassment, no second thoughts, just a straightforward admittance and request, spoken (hopefully) at just the right time.

It had worked much faster (and better) than anticipated.

Tailgate wasn't sure what he had expected- perhaps Cyclonus telling him he would need a bit of time to think? Cyclonus getting seriously overcharged before answering? Lowering his staggeringly high inhibitions so he WOULD say yes, perhaps? 

It certainly hadn't been Cyclonus' near immediate agreement, and his stooping to scoop Tailgate from his stool then and there.

 

Tailgate subconsciously giggled again as he watched Cyclonus eye his frame. It felt good to be the object of the warrior's attention, but was also a bit more terrifying than he had bargained for. Lying as he was on the larger mech's berth, it was easy to see just how different they were, and how.. Er.. Interesting this was going to be.

Cyclonus was made entirely of angles and sleek grace- a huge statuesque marvel compared to Tailgate's own small, rounded curves and soft, tiny frame....

Primus help him... This was going to  _ hurt _ .  _ Really _ hurt. 

But that is exactly what he expected. He expected to be treated roughly, to be devoured (so to speak). He had been sufficiently warned. 

Cyclonus' immediate, though unanticipated, response was fitting for the scenario Tailgate had created and thought of time and time again. He had geared himself up for this, being ravaged  _ specifically _ by Cyclonus.

 

No one knew what each day would bring, after all.  Better now than never, and Tailgate didn't want it to be someone else. He didn't want it to be against his will like so many of the stories his friends relayed to him. What he DID want was his first time to be as close to good as a minibot could get, even if 'good' still carried 'painful' as a major keyword. Tailgate had decided a big part of that 'good' would be 'Cyclonus'... Which he had admitted less than a cycle previous. Primus if Tailgate didn't  _ dream _ of that purple frame taking his...

 

A low hum worked it's way into Tailgate's chassis and his attention was brought back to the large, and very real purple jet above him. Dream come true. Right? 

 

"Relax." 

 

Cyclonus' first demand was simple enough, and was even coupled with a gentle kiss to his forehelm! Simple. Straightforward. Yup.

 

_ Stay  _ **_calm_ ** _. _

 

Another kiss was pressed to his helm and an unsteady vent shuddered from Tailgate. Cyclonus was being so gentle to start out with, and it was... Nice. It almost seemed like the stories were nothing like what Cyclonus had in mind…

But Tailgate knew better.

 

Talons brushed at his shoulder cabling, drawing a small sound from Tailgate. Oh that felt nice... He almost wished he would- Cyclonus did it again and Tailgate melted, relaxing into that iron grip.

He wasn't a mindreader was he? Tailgate hoped not, otherwise this would be  _ extremely _ embarrassing.

 

"Tailgate, relax," the warrior purred. This time Tailgate obeyed. The clever digits drumming over his shoulder components made it easier.

He sighed, anxious thoughts shoved aside as his sensory net registered the beginning signs of pleasure.

 

Allowing his optics to offline, Tailgate pressed into Cyclonus' touch eagerly.

A chuckle sounded from the warrior. He did not, however, cease the gentle caresses. If anything, Cyclonus' touches became softer.

 

Tailgate resisted the urge to bring his sight back online. Cyclonus knew what he was doing, and what he wanted.

 

Cool lips pressed to the underside of Tailgate's jaw and he gasped in surprise. Tensing slightly, his head automatically rose to give the other mech more access. Servos fluttered, uncertain of if reciprocation was allowed.

Cyclonus' small nip dashed the question immediately, causing Tailgate's servos to fly up and grip at that formidable chassis. If it wasn't allowed, he would find out soon enough.

To Tailgate's relief, it didn't seem to bother the warrior at all. If anything, Cyclonus actually pressed closer. Tailgate was almost giddy from the contact and...

And he was kind of... Dizzy?

 

Cyclonus' head moved away. Tailgate activated his optics to see the warrior's derma twist slightly.

 

"Tailgate...?"

 

The mini shuddered again, realizing he had forgotten to cycle his systems. By Primus, if he didn't find a way to calm down-

 

"Tailgate-"

 

He squeaked, curling his digits into Cyclonus' chassis.

 

"-are.. You alright?" 

The question didn't quite flow as naturally as Cyclonus' normal speech. It was uncertain and thick with worry. Tailgate hadn't been expecting that.

He tried to reply, to say he was perfectly fine, only to find his vocalizer wouldn't respond.

Resetting it several times, Tailgate tried again. He was fine.  _ Fine _ .

He was okay... Wasn't he?

Something rattled quietly and Tailgate's optics darted to his servos. He was.. Trembling? Why was he trembling? He was fine! He wanted this! He knew what he was getting into! So what-

 

Cyclonus' taloned servo came into Tailgate's view and ever so gently encompassed his digits, making them press more firmly to his chassis.

Tailgate could feel the thrumming of Cyclonus' spark below. So steady, so strong, and calm.

 

Oh... That. Calm….

Tailgate's servos dug into the plating beneath them.

 

"Why," he blurted, not daring to meet Cyclonus' optics," ... Why are you being so.. gentle...?"

 

The servo over his own spasmed and squeezed in surprise.

 

"Because," Cyclonus quietly rumbled above him, "I do not wish to harm you."

 

Involuntarily, Tailgate snorted.

Yeah... That wouldn't mean a damn thing when protocols took over....

 

"Tailgate?"

 

Startled, Tailgate's optics darted to Cyclonus'. The crimson glow of his gaze dug into Tailgate's vibrant blue and made him feel very, very small. But there was something else there, something familiar in Cyclonus' stare. He had seen it multitudes of times and recognized it as an expression Cyclonus shared with no other bot, but he could not place what it meant. Whatever it was usually made Tailgate want to squeal with delight- now it only made him want to cry. 

Here and now, on the brink of... Coitus.. it was entirely wrong and out of place.

 

"Uh... Well you see-"

 

Tailgate stuttered, resetting his vocalizer yet another time.

 

Never one to hold back, and feeling vulnerable under that steady gaze, Tailgate started babbling.

 

"Cyclonus I think you're amazing and really  _ really _ attractive and I've wanted to- you know... With you.. Um for a while now, but I was nervous about asking and being sealed and all, and about what you'd say and how it would work... Ratchet gave me some files to read to help fill in some gaps I had about interfacing, but it didn't answer all my questions... So I ended up asking Swerve and Rewind if they knew anything about it- Rewind I was sure did because of him and Chromedome being together (they're kinda obvious)- a-and they told me about how... How larger mechs have different protocols and how they tend to be- er.. well, they  _ ARE _ rough because of those and how it's really h-hard on minobots because they can't control it- a-and at first I was nervous and scared because I didn't want to have something like that-  er  _ this _ be so BAD, but then I thought about it for a while and I decided I didn't care, that I wanted it to be YOU!

 

... I wanted, er… I WANT to be  _ with _ you no matter what, i-if you would take me. No matter how hard it would be on my frame, because I know pain is temporary and repairs can always be made, but you can't have your first time again even if you have your equipment replaced.. And I was so excited and I thought I was ready and so I asked and we've ended up here, but now I find that I'm... Well, I'm scared again... And I don't know why.. 

 

Well, actually... I.. I keep thinking that maybe you're gonna suddenly stop and tell me how worthless I am- which would be okay because- I mean you KNOW me, better than anyone... And if that doesn't happen I'm.. Really confused and worried because you're.. Y-you're.. Being so  _ gentle _ .. And I'm afraid that I'll get used to it and it'll hurt that much worse when the protocols take over and you won't be able to hold back.. And it's just a really weird thing that's making me nervous, Cy… But i don’t want you t-to stop."

 

Ducking his head in embarrassment, Tailgate sucked in several quick breaths to try and cycle his systems back down. His faceplate felt entirely too warm so he didn't want to glance back yet. Primus forbid if Cyclonus found Tailgate's fear to be  _ amusing _ .

 

Several nano-kliks passed, and when nothing was forthcoming from his large companion, Tailgate risked glancing up. He was startled to find Cyclonus did not look amused, not in the slightest, but seemed caught between being exasperated and being very, very angry.

Tailgate squeaked and flailed as best he could with his servos trapped against Cyclonus chestplates. Stumbling over his words, he tried to apologize as sincerely as he could for blurting out that mess.

Maybe Cyclonus didn't want Tailgate knowing about his dark streak. Maybe he wanted to catch Tailgate off guard, and Tailgate, by way of two other minibots, had ruined his fun...

Jolting when Cyclonus locked optics with him, Tailgate then fell silent. His babbles probably weren't helping.

 

Cyclonus slowly relinquished his hold on one of Tailgate's little servos, but kept the other wrapped within his grip. Tailgate did not protest or move other than to rest his free arm back on the berth. He was afraid if he did, Cyclonus would rip him apart then and there for whatever it was that had pissed him off.

 

Something large came into Tailgate's peripheral vision. He flinched involuntarily and Cyclonus' expression immediately softened. 

The large jet almost looked sad..

 

"Tailgate.."

 

Yep. There was definitely a hint of sadness to there. Something about it almost made Tailgate want to cry again.

 

"Cy..?"

 

The grey thing just outside of his line of sight moved. Tailgate squeezed his optics shut and tried not to flinch- uncertain as to what was going to happen next. Only when he felt gentle talons caress the back of his helm did he realized what the object had been. His optics flew open- only to offline due to a gesture so sweet it made his spark pulse.

Cyclonus had been reaching out to comfort Tailgate, nothing more- to rest his palm against Tailgate's cheek (or rather the side of his mask) and gently stroke his hidden face with his thumb.

Tailgate had to try multiple times before he managed to online his optics again. The gentle soothing gesture just felt so nice... He had listed into it. Oops.

 

"Cy," he croaked, "I-"

 

His companion watched without judgement as Tailgate tried to collect his thoughts.

 

"I'm sorry," he blurted, static clinging to every word, "I didn't mean to ruin anything- this, whatever you want to call what we have between us, but I can't help but want... I-I can't help being afraid. I'm not strong like you are, I’m not beautiful, and definitely not nearly as experienced or as... Well.. You're so... “

Tailgate gulped in a huge breath of air before letting everything he had out in a rush

 

“I want everything you would let me have and I want to give you everything that I am- so I shouldn't be afraid, I WANT this, I want  _ you _ \- I  _ know _ that much, yet seeing you be so careful despite what I know is coming is just so confusing after all that I've been told to expect... But I don’t know  _ what _ to expect, and I don’t want you to leave.

 

I feel like I've missed something.. or something- I know you were never a Decepticon and you've never done anything to hurt me (well.. not more than I needed) and that you're always careful.. But because of knowing that.. I think the idea of you becoming violent and uncontained due to some errant 'big bot' programming scares me even more than it would if I didn't.. know you so well…

 

a-and knowing who and what you are… well… Taking all of this into consideration on one hand, i-it makes me think you’re gonna… that you SHOULD... L-leave...

You have... I'm... N-nothing compared to you."

 

Tailgate tried to turn his head away, uncertain if he had made any sense or if he was just babbling nonsense. Cyclonus' digits shifted from their caress to grip his chin, however, and held him in place.

 

"Tailgate..."

 

An erratic mix of emotions shifted Cyclonus' faceplates before they settled into the one expression that, though familiar, Tailgate couldn't place.

 

"You are not worthless. You are more than worthy of attention and you are stronger than you may ever know... If there is one who does not deserve the _ beauty _ of the other, it is I... But know I never, not in an eternity, ever want you to recoil from my touch without  _ SOUND _ reason."

 

Anger flared hot and bright within crimson optics, causing Tailgate to swallow around a suddenly dry intake.

 

"S-sound?" He squeaked. "I don't-" 

 

“Those two--”

Cyclonus’ engine rumbled loudly over Tailgate’s, making the mini jump again. His servos twitched, seeming to bring Cyclonus back from whatever unfortunate plan he had been concocting and back to Tailgate’s predicament.

 

“.. your… ‘friends’… fed you false information, Tailgate,” he said softly. The anger was still apparent in his voice, but Tailgate was relieved it wasn’t directed at him. He was still confused though.


	4. Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking is Good! Sometimes friends not so much...

“F-false in-information?” Tailgate stuttered out.

 

The talons on his chin shifted back towards his cheek- their owner nodding as they moved.

 

“There is no such thing as.. ‘big bot programming’,” he sighed. ” I have the same interface protocols and functions as you do. The only difference between us is likely in design and size of our equipment.”

 

Tailgate blinked. Well, Ratchet’s data pads had mentioned something like that, all bot’s being similar, yet unique... buuuut…

 

“Does that mean that… um…”

 

Cyclonus blinked back, waiting for Tailgate to continue.

Uncertain to exactly what he wanted to say, Tailgate felt his faceplates start to burn. Cyclonus saved him from his embarrassment by cutting through the silence instead.

  
  


“It means, for example, if someone were to  _ rush _ or be too rough, I could experience the same amount of damage and pain as you, no matter the size or skill of my partner. That is why I wish to be careful.”

 

‘ _ And why you’re so angry with my friends _ ,’ Tailgate added mentally. ‘ _ Wait... _ **_I_ ** _ should be angry with my friends!’ _

 

A scowl dimmed Tailgate’s visor. Cyclonus shifted slightly, and upon glancing back up, another thought popped into Tailgate’s processor, effectively shoving all his anger and irritation away.

 

Swallowing, he quietly lifted his free servo to rest carefully over one of Cyclonus’ vents.

 

“Does that mean… _ I  _ could hurt _ you? _ ,” he whispered, awe and disbelief lacing his words.

 

Cyclonus hummed an affirmative.

 

Tailgate trailed his digits down Cyclonus’ chassis and both shuddered.

 

Catching Tailgate’s servo before it wandered too far down his rib struts, Cyclonus interlocked their digits and effectively pinned both of Tailgate’s arms to the berth above his head.

 

“Yes,” he replied a second time, “just as I can damage your frame and equipment, you can damage mine… we are all able to experience pleasure- no matter how incompatible we may seem- thanks to our adaptability, but only after some precautions are taken…. and with your seals still intact, there is  _ no  _ margin for error.”

 

Shuddering, Tailgate squirmed in Cyclonus’ grip. The jet had leaned in close enough for Tailgate to feel Cyclonus’ words against his plating. 

 

“And… this is why I am being careful, Tailgate,” he whispered, inching just that much closer, “I want you to  _ enjoy _ it.”

 

Without permission, a whine tore itself from Tailgate’s vocalizer as Cyclonus closed the remaining millimeters between them and  _ licked _ him. 

His glossa wasn’t wet (thanks in part to Cyclonus’ lack of cheeks), but it was warm and heavy against Tailgate’s white armor. It felt absolutely amazing sliding over the strut of his shoulder.

 

Tailgate’s vents became unsteady under the attention and, though it wasn’t much (and much to his embarrassment), his internal temperature began to rise rapidly. Cyclonus hummed against his plating just before Tailgate’s cooling fans clicked on.

 

Tailgate whined again as Cyclonus’ glossa found a particularly sensitive spot in his seam, and he couldn’t help the arch of his back struts as Cyclonus chuckled right into the same area. More noises Tailgate wasn’t even aware he could make followed as the warrior continued to tease against his plating, shifting Tailgate in his grip. Working his way down his arm to each and every one of his digits and then back up, kissing and nipping as he went. It drove Tailgate wild, though he wasn’t entirely sure WHY the little tickles and zings kept sending him pings to open his interface array.

 

“UaaaAAHH!” Tailgate squealed when Cyclonus reached and then bit down on a slightly exposed neck cable. He’d never had anyone do THAT before! 

His processor groggily gave him that it was actually a normal part of foreplay for many mechs when they hit the berth together, but for the most part Tailgate was reeling from the sudden rush of embarrassment that slammed into him.

Primus that. was. LOUD.

Oops.

Flushed and panting slightly, Tailgate glanced to Cyclonus when he pulled away. An apology was lying just on the edge of his vocalizer, but it died as Cyclonus leaned back down to press a kiss to his helm.

 

“That was  _ good _ , Tailgate,” he purred.

 

Confused, Tailgate’s visor dimmed.

 

“I-it was?”

 

A chuckle sounded above his audials, helping to alleviate a small bit of Tailgate’s embarrassment. 

 

“Mmm,” Cyclonus purred, “It is good I am finding things you like. I want you to enjoy it, remember?”

 

“Um…” Tailgate’s confusion bubbled up again. “But we haven’t…  _ done _ anything yet…?”

 

The purple chassis so carefully poised over his own rumbled with another chuckle.

“Hmm? Haven’t we? What would you call this, autobot?”

 

“Uh..”

 

Stalling, Tailgate tried to bring up what he could remember from Ratchet’s datapads again.

 

“Umm… Foreplay?” he tried, attempting to sound more sure than he felt.

 

“Yes, and foreplay is necessary to ensure you enjoy your first time, Tailgate."

 

Tailgate shuddered. Cyclonus had such a wide vocal range and- for those willing and patient enough to pay attention- his voice could produce a myriad of amazingly sensual tones.

 

"On my honor," he continued, "I intend to make this the sweetest agony you will ever experience, as it was for me. I am doing this properly, so when it comes to the crucial moment, you will be begging for that release, and you will enjoy every klik of it.”

 

Gasping, Tailgate felt himself arch off the berth and closer to Cyclonus’ radiating heat in response to his words. ‘Agony’ had never sounded so... sweet, like a goal to be reached, attained, and surpassed.

Cyclonus  _ had _ just confirmed that the breaking of his seals was likely to hurt, but the way he had phrased it heavily implied that the pain would quickly melt away and become something indescribably good. 

Good. Cyclonus wanted this to be GOOD for Tailgate! He was so happy he could melt- which is exactly what he felt like he was doing as talons grazed across his shoulders and denta nipped at aduails. His frame was entirely too warm and his fans clicked onto a higher setting trying to compensate. To his surprise, Cyclonus’ fans seemed to click on in response.

If that was the case, then it meant this was going to be, or already was just as good for Cyconus! The large warrior was enjoying himself, enjoying being with  _ Tailgate _ .

He was going to faint.


	5. Berthmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting riled up was nice... but what about the rest of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm splitting chapters down otherwise it would just be one looooong spiel.

A particularly sharp nip to a shoulder strut brought Tailgate back to the reality that Cyclonus was ACTUALLY doing this. He wasn’t dreaming. And Cyclonus could be just a liiittle bit too rough if he wasn’t careful.

 

Tailgate giggled, poking playfully at what he could reach of the large warrior.

"Ow, Cyclonus," he teased, "not so hard."

 

"Hmm?" Cyclonus purred back. "But I thought you wanted rough..."

 

Cyclonus' sharp denta grazed across Tailgate's armor, not enough to hurt, but enough to let him know there was potential. It made Tailgate more aware than ever of the heat growing inside his frame, of a curiosity that was quickly becoming an unabashed  _ need _ .

 

Tailgate found himself gripping at purple shoulders as Cyclonus continued to tease him. He was still being incredibly gentle, yet there was definite purpose behind his attentions. Cyclonus wasn't planning on leaving him hanging, that much Tailgate could not deny. Realizing that, Tailgate couldn't help it when his fans clicked even higher.

 

Primus... Cyclonus  _ wanted _ this. Maybe it was just because the large warrior just enjoyed 'breaking' other bots to some degree... But Tailgate didn't truly believe that. Remembering who Cyclonus was and all he had done... No... Cyclonus really did  _ like _ him!

 

Tailgate was melting all over again. 

... Actually, he was drooling heavily.. And he was... Very  _ warm. _

 

The next time a nip came, a moan proceeded Tailgate's needy whimper.

 

"Aah! Cy-!"

 

A pleased chuckle was his response as well as another nip. Cyclonus was working his way down Tailgate's previously unattended arm, ever so slowly stimulating each and every one of Tailgate's sensors. Too much and not enough all in one. 

 

Belatedly, Tailgate realized Cyclonus was learning to read him- to gauge his reactions. He was mapping out all of Tailgate's sensitive areas and finding just what set Tailgate off the most. And primus if Tailgate didn't find that HOT. One more slight graze and nip was all it took for Tailgate's locks to fail and for his panel to open without specific command.

He squeaked when it happened, embarrassed. Cyclonus only purred and moved to press a kiss to Tailgate's faceplate.

 

"Patience," he breathed.

 

Tailgate moved to reply only to be silenced by denta tugging at his main Energon line. 

Tailgate squirmed under Cyclonus, belatedly realizing he wasn't doing much to reciprocate his pleasure. To be fair, Cyclonus did have him semi-pinned... Though he wasn't immobile.

 

Squirming a bit more, and with quite a bit of concentration, Tailgate managed to sneak one of his legs into a good spot just under Cyclonus' still closed panel.

He had meant to gently graze the plating, to try and elicit a positive reaction, but Cyclonus' previously forgotten talons dipped just under his rib struts and made Tailgate jump. He ended up kneeing Cyclonus in a seam, barely missing the warm metal he had meant to brush.

For a nano-klik, Tailgate was terrified he had injured or offended Cyclonus. He hardly dared to vent he was so worried! That is, until a strange vibration captured his attention. The sensation he felt under his servos was soon joined by a baffling sound, one Tailgate had not heard before, but was immediately certain he wanted to hear again in the future.

 

Cyclonus was laughing- not in a deprecating or quiet manner the likes of which the crew was used to, but actually, genuinely laughing. Tailgate couldn't help the sheepish smile that spread across his hidden faceplate in hearing it. He hadn't meant to make that happen... But it was actually quite nice. The rumbling sound fit Cyclonus to a t, though Tailgate wasn't sure what exactly had prompted it.

 

It took a klik for Cyclonus to be able to vent properly again, yet Tailgate hardly minded. Cyclonus had rested his head on Tailgate's chassis and held him close as he slowly regained his composure. It was an almost sweet gesture that served to reassure Tailgate of Cyclonus' genuine interest. He couldn't bear to interrupt that.

 

"Tailgate," Cyclonus said eventually, soft laughter still apparent in his voice, "you do not have to worry about me. This is about  _ you _ r enjoyment."

 

Tailgate averted his gaze from what he could see of Cyclonus' helm.

 

"You said that... I just want you to er.. _Enjoy_ too, y'know?"

 

Another laugh, this one appreciative, rumbled in Cyclonus chassis.

 

"But I  _ am  _ enjoying, Tailgate. Very much..."

 

The distinct sound of cooling fans reached Tailgate's audials and he found himself smiling sheepishly again. 

Oh. Right. Not even Cyclonus could disguise his 'enjoyment' well enough to stave off  _ those _ protocols.

 

It was Tailgate's turn to giggle, and then nearly faint from the rush of Energon to his cheeks as he found the side of his mask being tenderly kissed. Cyclonus was so gentle... Perhaps it wouldn't hurt if-

 

Before he even finished the thought, Tailgate bypassed his protocols and allowed his mask to demagnetize. The small click caused Cyclonus inch back in confusion. Tailgate smiled, reaching up to pull the extra metal away from it's normal place and subspace it.

Cyclonus moved back further, propping himself up on his elbow joints. For a moment, Tailgate was fearful he had made a bad move. When he turned his head to face Cyclonus directly, however, he realized the opposite was true. The large warrior had a hint of a smile curling his derma.

 

Neither said anything for several nano-kliks before Cyclonus leaned back down to give Tailgate a proper kiss.

Tailgate met him halfway and sighed as their lip plates met. Cyclonus was as warm and gentle as ever, but his kiss was unforgiving and powerful- full of promise. That implied promise only intensified as Cyclonus tilted his head and managed to open Tailgate's intake to his own.

Their glossas met and Tailgate was surprised at the difference in size. He had expected it, of course, but it was surreal to be experiencing. A guilty wave of pleasure found Tailgate's when he also realized his glossa was leaving streaks of oral solvent on Cyclonus'. It was such an intense wave in fact, that Tailgate was unable to stop the moan that escaped him. Cyclonus reciprocated in kind, feeding his own sound back into Tailgate.

Tailgate's servos spasmed as he tried to hold tighter onto his jet. His core temperature was still rising and an electricity of sorts was zinging through his frame. He squirmed, not quite certain if the pressure in his groin was normal or not. Spike still in its housing, most of what he was feeling was coming from his valve- he wasn't certain if that was normal either.

Tearing himself from the kiss, Tailgate gasped loudly.

 

"C-Cy," he whined, unsure of what to say or how to describe the new feeling, "I-I-"

 

Cyclonus hummed above him and leaned down to nip at his bottom lip. He pressed a good portion of his weight into Tailgate as he did so and quietly purred as Tailgate squirmed against him.

That was all it took for the pressure Tailgate was feeling in his groin to reach its peak and suddenly overflow.

Tailgate arched, unintentionally pushing himself into Cyclonus as the electric tension seemed to want to literally crackle out of him. Yet another  _ new _ feeling. Good or bad, that was not certain yet, though judging from the deepening of Cyclonus' purr, it couldn't have been all  _ that _ bad.

 

Cyclonus pulled away, a strand of Tailgate's oral lubricant following and snapping as he did so. He then glanced down, watching as Tailgate's frame spasmed

 

"P-rimus," the mini squeaked eventually, "uh... What was that exactly?"

 

"Excess charge.. A 'mini overload', if you will."

 

Tailgate shivered and squirmed. Cyclonus was still watching closely, judging or waiting he couldn't tell. Tailgate was about to say something more when whatever spell the jet had been under broke. He pressed back into Tailgate with the same fervor as before, tugging at cables and playing with seams with that dexterous mouth of his. He moved lower, teasing all the way to Tailgates abdominal plating, but when Tailgate anticipated what was to come next, he found himself partially disappointed. Cyclonus completely avoided Tailgate's exposed equipment and went straight for Tailgate's legs instead.

To his surprise, Tailgate found himself squirming almost to the point of thrashing. He hadn't known he was  _ ticklish _ !

Cyclonus' talons brushed just a little too light. He shied away as well as he could, but it was no use, Cyclonus always pulled him back and, eventually, he started laughing.

 

"C-Cy," he squealed in between uncontrollable giggles," Cy! T-th-aaaah! Th-hat tickles!"

 

A wicked sort of smile contorted Cyclonus' faceplates for a moment before his talons dug into the worst of Tailgate's ticklish spots. Tailgate howled with laughter, kicking out and trying to get away, but failing. Tailgate thought he might pass out from laughing too hard, but Cyclonus showed no signs of relenting until a crackle of energy ripped through Tailgate's systems fast enough to leave him dazed. When he managed to start processing properly again, Tailgate was shocked to realize he had just ‘mini overloaded’ a second time.

 

"Woah," he panted, grateful Cyclonus seemed satisfied enough to let him rest for a moment, "... I-I didn't.. R-realize that could happen like  _ that _ ."

 

A chuckle reached his audio and Tailgate glanced down. Cyclonus was smiling again. Tailgate smiled back. It was so nice to see Cyclonus actually enjoying himself, even if it was because he was tormenting a mini.

 

Speaking of torment- Tailgate was wondering why Cyclonus seemed to be ignoring the most important part of interfacing... Wasn't  it supposed to involve more than Energon lines and featherlight touches?

 

Tailgate's impatience must have been plastered all over his face because Cyclonus chuckled again. The purple jet followed his amused gesture by moving back up to loom over Tailgate once more- propping himself carefully on his elbow joints.

 

"How are you feeling, Tailgate?"

 

Tailgate was completely thrown by the question. After a moment, however, he decided to answer it as honestly as he could.

 

"Uh.. Well pretty good, I think... I mean really... Really warm, but in a good way... And I.. Well I feel relaxed... but not quite like it's enough, you know?"

 

Cyclonus pressed a kiss to Tailgate's helm.

 

"Hmm," he purred, "not quite enough... I think we should do something about that."

 

Tailgate's spark fluttered as Cyclonus shifted, sliding one of his servos down Tailgate's abdominal plating. A pink hue worked its way to the mini's cheeks at the gesture. He felt his intake go dry for a moment before Cyclonus started talking again.

 

"Now, Tailgate," he said," I need you to think for a moment. I know this  _ is _ something you offered, and something you  _ asked _ for, but if at any point you become uncomfortable or if you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so. I will not force you to go further than you desire, nor are you under any obligation to reciprocate or say you enjoy anything if you truly do not..

Do I have your word that you will be honest and tell me if you need anything- anything at all, even if it means I must stop?"

 

Venting heavily, Tailgate considered Cyclonus' question very seriously. He trusted Cyclonus to absolutely stick to his word- there was no fear he would not listen-  and he knew Cyclonus would be as gentle or as rough as Tailgate wanted as long as he said something... So the answer was fairly easy to come by.

 

"You have my word, Cyclonus... As long as you do the same."

 

To his surprise, Cyclonus shuddered above him and seemed to lose a bit of the strength in his supporting arm.

 

"Yes," he replied after a few nano-kliks, tipping his helm to press their foreheads together, "you have my word as well, Tailgate."

 

There was a pause, a moment in time where the two of them hung suspended in an appreciable, mutual silence reserved for only the closest of bots, before Cyclonus' servo was moving again.

He was slow and deliberate, ensuring Tailgate could tell exactly what it was he was doing.

Tailgate held his breath in anticipation, uncertain of how it would feel. 

When Cyclonus' servo found and gently encompassed the whole of Tailgate's valve, however, it all came out in a rush. His legs parted of their own accord and he bit his lip.

He would have called out his berthmate's name, but Cyclonus moved again, causing Tailgate to choke on his cry.

Talons gently rubbed flush valve lips, stimulating areas entirely unfamiliar to Tailgate. It was lovely, but not quite as lovely as when Cyclonus moved a taloned digit up to press firmly into Tailgate's swollen outer node.

 

He arched, a silent cry parting his lips as a huge wave of pleasure overtook his processor. Another wave followed as the same talon was moved down through his valve lips and then back up to his outer node.

Tailgate's fans clicked to their highest setting as his frame dropped back down to the berth. His vents followed suit and opened to their full width, bathing Cyclonus' chassis in a scalding heat. Tailgate didn't even have the mind to be embarrassed any longer, all he could focus on was Cyclonus' gentle talons rubbing at the outermost parts of his valve.

So much, yet still not enough... he was shocked. Tailgate had thought even the little things would do it for him, satisfy his curiosity because he was so inexperienced and sensitive (comparatively), but that wasn't the case. The more Cyclonus offered, the more he found himself craving. Thank Primus Cyclonus was more than happy to oblige.

 

A whine finally worked it's way out as Tailgate began to grow used to the soft rubs. He didn't have his vocalizer back for long, however, as Cyclonus' talon dipped back down and  _ pressed _ .  This time, there was a distinct, unfamiliar pressure that Tailgate couldn't quite place. It was strange, almost uncomfortable... almost as if something was deliberately barring a Cyclonus from continuing further.

It took a moment for Tailgate to realize that's  _ exactly _ what was happening.


	6. Break the Seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions can change, But It really is everything Tailgate asked for.

His seals were still intact.

Well... Not for much longer. 

Though...

Tailgate could tell him to stop here... He didn't have to keep going, to break his seals just yet... If he didn't want to.

 

Sensing Tailgate's deepening thoughts, Cyclonus paused and patiently watched him, waiting for any sign it was no longer okay to continue. He dared not interrupt for fear of startling the mini- they were, after all, in what some would consider quite a precarious situation. With Cyclonus' digits still sharply taloned, any sudden movement could prove disastrous. He wanted to avoid that at all costs. No injuries, no accidents.

 

After about a klik, Tailgate finally established optic contact. Upon doing so, he rediscovered his whole reason for ending up in this situation to begin with. 

Yes... He did want this. He wanted it to be Cyclonus... And what better time than now when they were both more than willing to engage and indulge one another?

 

Smiling widely, Tailgate simply nodded. Cyclonus smiled back and very carefully leaned down to press his lips to Tailgate's audial.

 

"Hold onto me," he said gently. At the same time he wrapped his supporting arm under Tailgate's frame and pulled him close.

 

Tailgate nodded again, welcoming the close gesture. He was careful to move slowly, raising his arms over Cyclonus' shoulders to wrap them around the back of his neck. It felt so nice he almost wanted to giggle, but he refrained, allowing them both to concentrate. 

 

The strange pressure Tailgate was feeling grew in intensity, causing his legs to twitch and his hold to grow tighter. Cyclonus eased up for just a moment, before Tailgate felt the breach.

 

Something warm and wet splattered Tailgate's thighs and the berth below and he jolted. A strangled noise tore itself from him, but Cyclonus was quick to counter it with a quiet groan. Oddly, it helped to settle Tailgate almost instantly and allowed him to feel built up fluids that were trying to escape him. It was strangely pleasant, despite a miniscule sting from the first tear to his seal.

Venting as softly as he could, Tailgate pressed his cheek to Cyclonus' jaw, giving him the okay to continue.

Cyclonus hummed and nuzzled his head before his digit pressed into Tailgate a little further. Tailgate was surprised when no pain wracked his system, but rather yet  _ another _ kind of pressure became apparent, this one rather pleasant. The rigidity of his spinal strut eased away and he settled more comfortably against Cyclonus. He even managed to nuzzle back as a soft sound worked itself from the jet.

Tailgate almost giggled again at the thought of how the tables had turned- Tailgate now reassuring Cyclonus that he was doing well. Instead, he settled for smiling against warm plating. 

Cyclonus' digit slid further and the pleasant pressure increased. He couldn't gauge how much Cyclonus had pressed into him with how their frames were tangled, but Tailgate guessed that it wasn't terribly far. It made him curious as to how much his frame could actually take... Tailgate started to feel (now familiar) electric zings course through his system at the thought, but he wasn't quite ready to tumble over that edge quite yet.

 

Cyclonus eased up on the pressure, pulling his digit back slightly and allowing Tailgate a moment to get used to the feeling. Tailgate was grateful for it, but at the same time he was also feeling impatient. Cyclonus wasn't going to hurt him.

Kicking his legs up, Tailgate tried to wiggle closer to Cyclonus. He was stopped, and easily so, by the arm Cyclonus had wrapped around his backside.

 

"Patience," he chuckled. 

Tailgate would have started pouting right then, begging Cyclonus for more, but the large jet removing his digit with a lewd schlick startled him. Though, that didn't startled him nearly as much as the rush of built up fluids that spilled out.

Tailgate whined and squirmed at the feeling. It felt pleasant, but the aftermath left him feeling oddly empty.

Cyclonus purred, despite, or perhaps  _ because of _ the fluids now soaking him and the berth below.

Tailgate was grateful he didn't have to feel empty for long though. Cyclonus soon prodded and eased his digit right back in without difficulty. 

Primus it was hard to hold still. It felt amazing and easy, but still not enough.

Tailgate buried his face into Cyclonus’ neck cables again, trying to restrain his impatience. This was far from what he had initially expected, for which he was partially very grateful, but he did wish Cyclonus had the mind to be a little more bold… the pressure was still nice though. It was strange and unfamiliar, but it made him feel tingly. He was so happy Cyclonus was touching and learning him this way. If only he could…

 

Tailgate would have smacked his forehead if he could. He had been so focused on what Cyclonus was doing, he was silly enough not to realize what kind of position he was in.

 

Cyclonus carefully dragged his digit out again, almost separating from Tailgate’s warm valve when a strange zing shot from his neck to his processor and then straight down to his groin. The zing was followed by a warm sensation that took the same path. It took a moment for him to register what Tailgate was doing. When he did, Tailgate had bitten into his Energon line once more and inadvertently caused Cyclonus to curl his talons slightly.

One brushed the outer lining of Tailgate's valve as the one he had inserted gently scraped the inner mesh. 

Tailgate whined against Cyclonus' neck and both shuddered.

Taking a moment to collect himself, Cyclonus then hugged Tailgate closer to his frame, not wanting to pull away in case Tailgate was still biting.

“Tailgate,” he said carefully, “you don't have to-”

 

“Cyyyyyyy,” Tailgate interrupted, breaking away, “please keep going.”

His words implied how much more he wanted, but Cyclonus knew he wasn't quite ready yet. Still, if he was going to be impatient…

Without warning Cyclonus angled his servo to shove his digit as far into Tailgate's valve as it would go.

He was surprised to discover his digit was only just long enough- talon included- that it barely brushed Tailgate's ceiling node. His gesture did, however, have the desired effect.

Tailgate arched, clinging as tightly as he could to Cyclonus. Tiny stars danced across his visor when Cyclonus’ digit brushed  _ something _ inside of him.

_ So much. Not enough. _

 

“D-do that again… P-please,” he pleaded when he finally managed to find his voice. “Oh Primus  _ please _ , do whatever you just did  _ again _ .”

 

Cyclonus smirked as Tailgate squirmed, more than happy to oblige.

 

Tailgate keened.

Charge was crackling along his lower seams as Cyclonus repeated his action again and again. It was electrifying and a very pleasant sort of new, but-

 

“More,” Tailgate panted, “please, Cyclonus, I-I need…  _ More _ . “

 

He wasn't exactly certain what ‘more’ was, but at that point he didn't really care. Whatever would help him release the charge that was building. That's what he wanted.

 

Sliding his digit back, Cyclonus was careful to tease a little before attempting to ease a second digit alongside the first.

He had to pause before he got too far, however, as Tailgate suddenly tensed.

 

“Ow ow,” he squeaked, “Cy, that hurts-”

 

“Mmm,” he hummed back, “Tailgate… you need to relax… I cannot give you what you asked for if you do not.”

 

“O-oh… um, okay.

…

How do I do that?”


	7. Describe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to relax... Have your berthmate describe what he's doing!

Cyclonus blinked and had to lean back to look at Tailgate.

 

“Hmm?”

 

The mini laughed and twitched, a painful burning sensation that had started between his legs. Cyclonus' supporting talons curled to dig into his hip, reminding Tailgate to hold still.

 

“Uhum… how do I.. R-relax?”

 

A dark optic ridge rose in question down at Tailgate.

 

“I-I mean… I just.. I'm not sure… I want… er… I don't know what exactly you're doing?”

 

Cyclonus' expression softened into the barest hint of a smile.

Tailgate was surprised when the large mech leaned down to press a kiss to his helm, venting softly, “Would you like me to describe it to you? To walk you through what I am doing and intend to do?”

 

The question was not mocking in any sense, for which Tailgate was grateful, rather it was endearing and whole-sparked.

How many times was Cyclonus going to remind him of why he fell in love with his large purple mass in the first place?

Nuzzling into the kiss, Tailgate giggled and nodded.

 

“Yes please… I would like that.”

 

At that, Cyclonus did smile. Tailgate was already starting to relax.

 

“Alright,” he rumbled quietly,”then I shall.”

 

He waited for Tailgate to settle as much as he was able before continuing.

 

“Currently,” he said, carefully easing his digits forward,” I am attempting to add another of my digits. You did ask for more..”

 

“Oooh.”

The slight burning was still present, but knowing why it was there, Tailgate was able to adjust the slightest bit. He angled his hips up and immediately the burning subsided. He let out a relieved vent just as Cyclonus released a surprised one. 

Tailgate really was a marvel.

  
  


“This is your valve ring..,” Cyclonus hummed softly. 

 

Moving his digits slowly, Cyclonus massaged Tailgate's valve ring. He caressed carefully, coaxing the little valve to produce more lubricant to make it easier on them both.

 

“.. Something to be especially careful with.”

 

Cyclonus wasn't planning on spiking Tailgate or anything of that sort, but he knew Tailgate would be more comfortable being opened up further. Less unpleasant friction and less potential for damage that way.

 

“The more you play with it, the easier it is to accept what your partner has to offer.”

 

Tailgate's perverted giggle sent another unexpected zing to Cyclonus’ pelvic plating. He grunted, not catching what was so amusing.

Tailgate's cheerily snide “okay!” only raised more questions.

 

“You're cute when you're flustered, you know that?”

 

Had Cyclonus any cheeks to heat, they would have.

 

“What?”

 

The angle of Tailgate's smile tilted into that of a smirk. He had found an unexpected chink in Cyclonus' armor and was obviously plotting.

 

“So what've you got to offer, mmm?”

 

Cyclonus’ fans stuttered as Tailgate wiggled his lower half in a suggestive manner. Had Cyclonus not been paying attention, he was certain Tailgate would've tried impaling himself on his teasing digits.

 

“Tailgate,” Cyclonus cautioned.

 

“What? I appreciate the lesson, but, Cy, I just want to know what your next moves are… I know about all the parts down there and  _ what _ they do. It's just DOING stuff that I'm unfamiliar with.”

 

Cyclonus revved his engines apologetically. Old habits died hard.

 

Pointedly looking down at Tailgate's smug expression, Cyclonus then purred.

 

“I'm going to impale you now.”

 

Ready for it, Tailgate made sure not to jump as Cyclonus’ two digits slid their way into his valve. There was a little resistance, but Cyclonus did not let it stop him. His palm even connected with and ground into Tailgate's outer node.

Tailgate gave a shrill cry at the contact. Charge crackled weakly from his valve up Cyclonus’ arm, but otherwise Tailgate seemed unaffected. His plating didn't even ripple. 

Cyclonus found himself impressed. For his first time experiencing such sensations, Tailgate was remarkably able to stave off full scale overloads. Perhaps he  _ was _ being just slightly too cautious..

 

Grinding his palm down a bit harder, Cyclonus watched Tailgate gasp with interest. The tiny valve squeezed his digits nicely and Cyclonus purred again. That was the reaction he had been looking for, though he was still surprised he could hardly reach Tailgate's ceiling node at all. He was barely brushing it as he massaged the mesh lining where normally- well, with a fair number of Cyclonus’ former partners- his long talons were more than enough to scrape the even the furthest clusters during foreplay.

 

Tailgate gasped and arched. It was good- much better than the almost shy teasing they had started with- but it  _ still _ wasn't quite enough. His frame had accommodated rather quickly.

 

“Cy-ah- CY, pleaaaase,” he whined, “more?”

 

The jet paused. He still wanted to be careful, it was in his nature to try and protect, yet Tailgate was… he was a little marvel. So much stronger than he looked.

 

Cyclonus' interface array finally sent a ping, demanding to be fully activated. He quickly shut it down only for it to pop up again with insistence. Again he shut it down, silently keeping his word not to spike the mini before they had discussed potential hazards and measures in case-

Tailgate's twitching valve brought Cyclonus out of his musings. Tailgate was on the verge of grinding himself down he was so desperate for friction.

Cyclonus smirked before providing. His digits slid in and out with ease now and his servo was coated in Tailgate’s sticky fluids.

It was just as pleasant as Tailgate's halting groans and gasps, yet none of Tailgate's responses were quite as strong as they could be.

Sneakily, Cyclonus maneuvered a third digit to pop in alongside the others and finally Tailgate let out a long, bold cry.

Cyclonus didn't even allow him to catch his breath before he was thrusting his servo forward and rubbing Tailgate’s outer node with fervor.

 

Tailgate kicked out and clawed at Cyclonus’ plating. His charge was building higher thanks to Cyclonus' bolder actions and the very idea that Cyclonus’ digits were opening him up, but STILL-

 

“CY-CLON-US,” he hiccupped, “PLEASE.”

 

Cyclonus instinctively lurched down to bite at Tailgate's sensitive cabling, allowing his supporting talons to dig into Tailgate's hip joint.

 

Primus, it felt so  _ good _ . Tailgate was on the verge of screaming- but he couldn't tell if it was because of frustration or pleasure. Cyclonus was so careful and attentive and excellent in all other ways, but he just couldn't  _ reach _ .

 

Growling loudly, Tailgate retracted his arms, dislodged the arm Cyclonus had around his middle, and used his weight to push Cyclonus up and away from his frame.

 

Stunned, Cyclonus allowed himself to to be shoved away. His digits pulled free from Tailgate's valve with a loud ‘POP’.

Before he could apologize or say anything, however, Tailgate stood and forced Cyclonus over to lie on his back.

Cyclonus was further surprised as Tailgate went and straddled his waist with a stern look. He got very close before he said anything though, sending a chill down Cyclonus' spinal strut.


	8. Told Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impatient Tailgate is Impatient.

“Okay, so…”

 

Small servos trailed over Cyclonus’ chassis to find their way into seams.

 

“That was really amazing and all-”

 

There was the distinct feeling of warm fluids leaking onto him as Tailgate ground his outer node against Cyclonus’ abdominal plating.

 

“But Primus, Cyclonus, _please_ -”

 

Little digits worked their way under armor and in between cabling that hadn't be touched in eons. Still very much off his guard, Cyclonus’ frame reacted as if those tugging digits had their very own gravity. They pulled him right up off the berth everywhere they plucked before his bearings returned and he slammed himself back down.

 

“I. Need. _More_.”

 

Continuing to deliberately pluck, Tailgate leaned in to bite at Cyclonus' Energon lines once more.

The jet choked, only managing to get out a strangled version of Tailgate's designation.

 

Tailgate did have a demanding side, but Cyclonus had no idea it was going to manifest in such a way that _he_ felt vulnerable. The pings for his interface array to open were getting more and more insistent. Having to deny so many was becoming increasingly difficult.

 

“T-Tailgate!”

 

To his surprise, Tailgate paused.

 

“Hrrr, what?”

 

Inhaling sharply, settling his own servos on Tailgate's hips, and denying another ping, Cyclonus shook his helm.

 

“You may get hurt-”

 

Tailgate's optic roll was so pronounced Cyclonus practically heard the gears draw a circle.

 

“I know that, and I know you're not going to hurt me.”

 

Tailgate's digits had wandered to replace his intake and plunged into the the depths of Cyclonus' neck cables. They wiggled ever so slightly as Tailgate deliberately purred into Cyclonus' audio.

 

Cyclonus' hips rose off the berth as his modesty panel snapped open and allowed his painfully pressurized spike to spring free. He twitched as the head connected with Tailgate's aft, already leaking fluids.

 

Vents hissing, Cyclonus allowed himself fall back onto the berth. The initial jolt had been enough to send stars shooting across his vision. A sigh of appreciation reached his distracted processor just before he felt Tailgate freeing his digits and sliding down.

 

When Tailgate seated himself on the underside of his spike, effectively pinning it between their bodies, Cyclonus let out a strangled noise that blessedly had the mini pausing.

 

“Tailgate,” he rasped, “I… need you to be sure-.”

 

Tailgate gave Cyclonus another pointed look and slid forward, coating the spike between them and sending more stars across Cyclonus' vision.

 

It was Cyclonus' turn to growl as he dug his talons into Tailgate's plating. Not enough to really harm, but enough to stop him.

 

“ _Tailgate_. Please consider- I may not have ‘big bot programming’ but potential still remains that I could seriously damage you! And I don't want- “

  


“You don't want to hurt me, I got it. But, Cy, I know you _won't!”_

 

Cyclonus grimaced at the minibot, not quite convinced. He could handle more than Cyclonus expected, yes, but that didn't mean-

 

“I can take it! Un… unless that not the real reason you keep stopping.

If you don't want to do this, Cy, then we- er.. I mean, _I_ can stop…”

 

Tailgate's stern expression immediately softened as his weight shifted back.

Cyclonus countered by pressing Tailgate’s hips back down and reaching to caress one of his cheeks, admiring just how cute Tailgate was without his mask.

 

“Tailgate.. I do.. want to. I promise you it _is_ my worry of damage that grants pause.

I WANT to give all you want and need, just carefully.

I _care_ for you.”

 

Tailgate's faceplates warmed considerably before Cyclonus found himself yanked up into a kiss.

 

“I promise to say something if it's too much, Cy,” Tailgate said just as he broke away, “but right now I need us to at least _try_. Please, I'm going crazy here!”

 

As soon as Cyclonus nodded, Tailgate was back to grinding his valve over Cyclonus' spike.

He groaned at the sensation. It had been such a long time, and Tailgate was so perfect. Despite being a novice, he knew exactly what he wanted, and he was (intentionally or no) being careful. His valve gushing so much was a huge help.

 

When sufficiently slicked, Cyclonus grabbed at Tailgate's aft without warning and pulled him forward until he could poke his spike at Tailgate's valve ring. Gasping, Tailgate curled his servos on Cyclonus’ chassis.

Cyclonus gave Tailgate a patient look, waiting for him to get his bearings.

 

“Tailgate…”

 

The mini glanced up, giving Cyclonus a nervous smile. All the more reason Cyclonus was being so careful.

 

“I want you to ride me.”

 

Energon immediately lit Tailgate's cheek plates.

 

“W-what?”

 

“I want you to ride me, “ Cyclonus repeated, squeezing Tailgate's aft, “at least until you get used to it, then I can take over, but first, we will go at your pace. No mistakes.”

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

Cyclonus shifted his servos to Tailgate's thighs as he started moving backwards. It was a challenge not to explore their appealing shape as Tailgate carefully tested himself, but his face more than made up for the difficulty.

Tailgate's mouth dropped open and he stuck out his glossa as he pushed back. That coupled with the feeling of Tailgate's tight ring had Cyclonus' spike leaking transfluid.

The sudden extra fluid provided enough lubrication that the head of Cyclonus' spike pierced him.

Tailgate’s optics fluttered closed. He had to bite his lip to prevent a startled moan from escaping. He already knew he wasn't going to last like he previously had. Having a spike inside his valve- _Cyclonus_ ' spike at that- was so different from servos. His calipers were already cycling wider, something he could distinctly feel.

Moving back a little more, both pleasure and mild pain shot through his system.

 

“Shh,” Cyclonus soothed, rubbing circles into Tailgate's thighs with his thumbs. “Go slow.”

 

Tailgate stuck his gloss out as far as it would go and pushed back even further. His valve rippled around the intrusion. He cried out just as Cyclonus hissed in surprise.

 

Tailgate made a mental note to get up and personal with Cyclonus’ spike if he ever got the chance to interface with him again before he slid forward, granting them both a delicious friction. The natural ridges felt amazing, as did Cyclonus' girth. Tailgate was pretty certain Cyclonus didn't have any mods to his interfacing equipment, but he was also certain he hadn't ever needed any. Tailgate found everything about Cyclonus to be impressive, it would make sense his spike would be no different. The only thing that worried Tailgate in that regard was length. It might actually turn out to be too much after all.

 

Easing back again, Tailgate made sure more of Cyclonus' spike penetrated his quivering valve. He'd never felt more full until he pushed back further, and further still. He kept pushing, despite Cyclonus twitching beneath him, until finally he felt the tip just barely poke at _that spot_ inside him.

It felt just as good as Cyclonus' digits had, but thank Primus he still had more of Cyclonus to take this time.

Without warning, Tailgate pulled forward, half stood, and then, quite literally, sat back. He dropped his full weight all at once and impaled himself so hard everything went white for a moment.

When he regained sight and sound, he found Cyclonus twitching and cursing beneath him, talons curled and gripping his thighs to hold him in place.

 

Tailgate smirked.

 

“Told ya I could take it,” he said breathlessly.

Cyclonus merely revved his engine in acknowledgment.

 

Tailgate gave them each a moment before he started easing himself back up, servos pressed to Cyclonus abdominal plating for support.  Cyclonus’ talons curled slightly more as he did so, but moved with him. He just couldn't seem to let go.

 

Tailgate’s valve was amazing. TAILGATE was amazing. It made Cyclonus all the more appreciative of the situation, no matter how awkward it had been getting there.

 

Tailgate quickly started a decent rhythm which had both mechs groaning in pleasure, but before either came close to overload, Tailgate once again surprised Cyclonus.

 

“Okay,” he stuttered out, “I'm u-used to i-it. Your-r turn.”

 

Cyclonus managed a chuckle before he rolled both of their frames. Tailgate protested as Cyclonus rose up and his spike slipped free, but was quickly quieted as a digit slid into his intake.

 

“Do you trust me?”

Cyclonus didn't say it explicitly, but his tone heavily implied his confidence in finally being able to bring Tailgate to overload.

 

Blushing, Tailgate nodded around the digit in his mouth. He then squealed as he found himself flipped over onto his hands and knees, Cyclonus pulling their frames flush together and pressing another digit into Tailgate's mouth.

Tailgate was surprised when it didn't remain there long, however, and Cyclonus pulled his digits out and reached down between Tailgate's legs. 

Tailgate gasped as they pressed into his outer node, head tipping back and tapping against Cyclonus' shoulder.

 

“Ah! Please,” he begged, “please please frag me!”

 

Cyclonus' rumbling laugh made him squirm, but the jet happily complied. Tailgate once again felt so full, but the different angle and the digits running at this node and valve lips made it all the more electrifying. Charge was already rippling and crackling across his frame.

 

“PLEASE,” he cried.

 

Cyclonus obliged. Tailgate screamed as Cyclonus set up a quick and unforgiving pace. Cyclonus’ arm kept them flush together as he rocked into him and soon it was too much. The constant jab to his ceiling node, added to the rubbing if his outer node, AND Cyclonus grunting above him sent Tailgate over the edge. The charge that had been building finally exploded out of him and into Cyclonus and back again, zipping along all of his nerves and wires until his joints locked and everything went black.

 


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY they have made it this far. Now there are other matters to attend to.

 

~~~~~~~

 

“Rewind.”

 

Glancing up from fiddling with his drink, Rewind was unsurprised to find Cyclonus glaring down at him. Had he not been slightly overcharged, it would have been absolutely terrifying. As it was, it was still kinda scary.

 

“Oh hey, what's up,” the mini asked nonchalantly. He already knew what he was in for, but polite conversation demanded he ask. “How's Tailgate? He all ‘good’?”

 

Cyclonus caught Rewind’s implication perfectly. It was surprisingly written all over his expressionless face.

 

“He is in recharge and is perfectly undamaged,” came the stiff reply.

 

“Awesome. So  _ we _ all good?”

 

Cyclonus’ scowl darkened. It made him look downright dangerous… well, in the sense that someone who always looked downright dangerous managed to pronounce the effect. It was scary, but Rewind just shrugged.

 

“Eh, worth a shot.” to emphasise his words, Rewind downed the remainder of his high grade in one gulp.

 

Sighing, he added, “Not my idea anyway. Knew it was stupid, but hey, free Energon for a couple’a months- enough to drown the guilt- who's loss is it anyway?”

 

Cyclonus’ stiff posture relaxed just a fraction and Rewind almost sighed in relief. At least he knew he wasn't going to head back to his suite in ribbons. Swerve on the other hand…

 

“Like I said,” Rewind continued, snapping Cyclonus' attention back on him, “it was worth a shot. Tailgate's a cutie ,and a marvel. I'm pretty certain you're aware of how much more than any of us now… You're incredibly lucky. He's one of a kind.. You really can't blame Swerve for trying, can you?”

 

Cyclonus stared for a moment before he sighed and looked away.

“No. I guess not.”

 

“Good.”

 

Rewind rose his hand and gestured for Swerve to bring another drink. The other mini beamed and immediately started setting one up.

 

“But I warn you-”

 

Rewind didn't manage to contain his full-bodied shudder.

 

“ _ Never _ do that again.”

 

Had it not even been an option, Rewind still would have nodded. 

He got the message. No more messing with Tailgate, no matter how much Energon was in it for him or his friends.

 

With that, Cyclonus stalked away, paused to (literally) shake Swerve up a bit, and left the bar without so much as a glance backwards. Despite that, Rewind still felt he had those piercing red optics boring into the back of his helm. 

As a spooked Swerve set another glass of Energon in front of him, he had a feeling it was’t going to go away for either of them any time soon.

  
  


~~~~

 

Warm and cozy, Tailgate nearly protested at the subtle shift to his position. When he realized it was because Cyclonus had returned, however, he happily rolled over to nuzzle the palm caressing his helm.

 

“You’re back,” he said sleepily, barely managing to online tired optics.

 

Cyclonus purred back quietly.

 

“Why’d… go?”

 

The taloned thumb running across his cheek was lulling Tailgate back into recharge. It was making it difficult for him to articulate what he wanted to ask, but Cyclonus got the gist of it anyway.

 

“I had to run an errand and I stopped by to chat with your friends.”

 

“R’wind ‘n Swerve?”

 

Cyclonus hummed.

 

“E’rythin’ mmm’kay?”

 

“Yes,” Cyclonus chuckled back,” everything is fine. Now go back to sleep. “

 

It was Tailgate's turn to purr. He nodded and nuzzled Cyclonus' palm one more time before it was retracted.

Cyclonus went to his normal place by the window, but before Tailgate went back into recharge, Cyclonus swore he heard the smallest of ‘thank yous’ come from the mini.

He chuckled quietly to himself. 

 

He was grateful Tailgate was such a heavy sleeper. It had taken Cyclonus a few kliks to untangle and unstick their frames once he had woken up from his own interface-induced haze. He had had a mind to not crush Tailgate before he blacked out, but the severity of the charge that ripped through their frames had sent him reeling. So he ended up cleaning both of them and the berth below well later than intended.

 

Tailgate was quite strong for a minibot, and the strength of how and what he felt was well reflected in his reactions. Had it not been obvious before, it was now that Tailgate truly did care just as deeply for Cyclonus as Cyclonus did for him. There was still residual energy tingling in Cyclonus’ talons from the feeling. 

Perhaps that was what gave him pause enough to refrain from reducing Tailgate's friends to the scrap piles they were… Despite all they made Tailgate fear and of all the hints and passes made at him in those woven tales.. Tailgate still chose to come to Cyclonus.

Cyclonus did not know a braver nor more foolhardy mech, but he was glad all Tailgate was had been granted to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me!! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I had fun writing this. It's laaaaaaaate I'm sorry... But it's here!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Like my works? Wanna drop a line? Find me on Tumblr!!  
> ending-to-begin.tumblr.com
> 
> Wanna help me keep writing? Send me a coffee!!
> 
> Ko-fi.com/endingtobegin


End file.
